


Short stories

by FireBlaze083



Category: Short Stories - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBlaze083/pseuds/FireBlaze083
Summary: Do you guys want to read more stories like this? Please let me know what you think and feel free to send in request.





	1. I find peace in the rain

I look out of my bedroom window and see the rain drops falling on the window. Across from my window I see a boy he is 18 or 19 I think. No one in my neighbourhood has ever seen him when the weather is good, he only comes out in the rain. We don't even know his name. I am wondering why he only comes out in the rain.

I noticed he left his room, not so long after he walks out of the front door to the park at the end of the street. I am curious about him so I pick up my booths an put them on. Walking downstairs I put on my jacket. "I am going for a walk." I call out to my parents. There is only silence, guess they left again. I walk outside, lock the door and put my hood over my hair. I start to walk, after a few minutes I am at the gate. I noticed a dark figure sitting on the bench. I walked towards the bench and sat down next to him.

He didn't say anything to me at first. "Why are you here, it is raining?" He asked me, not looking up. "I could ask you the same." I told him. We were silent for a while until he spoke "I find peace in the rain." He said before he stood up and walked away.


	2. If we get arrested it's your fault

The doorbell rang, I went to open the door and my best friend Venus came right in. "I am bored, let's do something fun." she said while she sat down on my couch. "Hello to you too. I was going to spray paint, feel free to join me." I told her. "Where do you want to spray paint?" She asked me. "You'll see." I said with a smirk.

Are you sure this is a good idea? Venus asked me. "We'll be fine. I've done this before." I told her. "If we get arrested it is your fault." she said to me. "I can live with that." I said to her. "Let's go over the plan one more time. We climb over that fence, then you walk to the third building on the right. That's our target." I said while pointing out the building. "Why that building can't we take one closer by?" She asked me. "No I want to leave a nice surprise for the owner. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." I told her. "I am going with you." She told me.

We climbed over the fence and walked to the building making sure we weren't seen by the camera's. I took out the black paint, my signature color. I drew a wolf howling to the moon. I looked over at Venus and saw she was drawing an unicorn in red, white, purple, green and blue. "I should've expected you to draw an unicorn." I said to her smiling. "It is an awesome animal." She said to me. "You heard that?" I asked her listing to our surroundings. "Heard what?" She asked looking around us. "Those voices, we need to leave now before they see us. Go the same way we came, makes sure to avoid the camera's." I instructed her. We ran to the fence and climbed over. "Look over there!" We heard one of the men say. "Shit run to the car now!" I said to her. Once we were in the car I drove away as fast as I could. "This is your fault." Venus said to me. I started laughing at her. "Come on this is fun." I said laughing.

I dropped Venus of at home and went home myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to read more stories like this? Please let me know what you think and feel free to send in request.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want to read more stories like this? Please let me know what you think and feel free to send in request.


End file.
